


Agents of shield and Runaways

by Percabeth05



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Nico Minoru, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Team Up, anxious Gertrude Yorkes, but first they gotta clear things up, but there is a lot of his POV, but they are there, eventually, i mean not really - Freeform, kinda Chase centric, ships are kinda in the background, their parents are horrible people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percabeth05/pseuds/Percabeth05
Summary: Jonah is gone, but Pride is still out there, and they want their children back. Their children on the other hand, just want to put them away for good, but for now they will settle for having each other.The agents of shield are called in to investigate a group of teens who have gone missing in LA and appear to have powers, but when they do find them, things get more complicated than they thought this simple mission would.
Relationships: Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Molly Hayes | Molly Hernandez & Chase Stein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Agents of shield and Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> hello folks! welcome to my fanfic. my mixture of boredom and anxiety at the current state of the world has struck me with very sudden and hard motivation for writing. I was up until 5 AM and wrote almost 3,000 words in one night, and then got that up too 4,000 in the morning. so I figured I may as well post it. I editted it as much as I could, but I did write this from 2 AM to 5 AM so forgive me if there are any mistakes.hopefully I can edit another chunk sometime soon so that it is ready to be published, but idk when that will be, could be today, could be this week. no one knows, least of all me. but I'll try and be consistant if I can.

It had been awhile since they had been called in for a mission, which is why it was that much more surprising when they got the call from coulson telling them to go down to the control room.

Daisy and May suspended their training session to quickly change and meet up with the rest of the team. 

by the time they walked in, most of the team was already there, fitzsimmons were chatting with Mack, coulson watching them with a benign smile, when he saw us come in, he walked up to the screen in the front of the room, turning it on. We all stood around the table, watching.

"we have a new mission." Coulson announced, "6 teens have gone missing in LA." the screen behind him lit up, revealing 6 kids, "the original report had said that Molly Hernandez" he pointed at the younger girl, "had been kidnapped by the others. They were suspected in the murder of Destiny Gonzales as well, but all charges were dropped after a man, Darius Davis, was killed and found to be Desitny's true murderer."

"so they were innocent, why exactly are we looking into them?" Mack asked.

"because for some reason, they are still running." Coulson explained, "there have been reports of powered individuals running around LA, and witnesses have matched them to these kids' descriptions. Our goal is to bring them in, index them, and return them to their parents. Nice and simple."

Daisy frowned, but he went on, " this shouldn't be a hard mission, so we leave tonight, investigate tomorrow and hopefully the kids are back under their parents roofs by tuesday." he looked around the room. They all nodded in understanding, "alright then, dismissed."

everyone left to pack, but Daisy stayed behind, "you ok?" coulson asked.

"yeah," she frowned.

he smiled softly at her, "if you want to stay behind, I understand."

"no, your right," she shook her head, "I was about their age when I joined the Rising Tide, who knows what the hell they could get into on their own. Much less with powers.Iit's just... a little close to home I guess."

Coulson just clapped her on the back gently, "all agents have missions that are somehow personal to them, something that they find either disturbing or upsetting. Most of us want to keep personal and work lives separate, but when they mix, we are defined by how we deal with it."

she just nodded. Coulson left the room, and Daisy stood there for a moment, before following. She would go, and she would keep a level head like in any case, but she would be watching, making sure they were alright, and didn't make the mistakes she had made.

**Author's Note:**

> this one was relatively short, but ones to come probably won't be this short. plus I squeezed a bit of Daisy angst in there at the end (I don't normally write angst, so sorry if it was cringe) feel free to leave a comment, I love reading what you guys think of what I write.


End file.
